geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith
Meredith, real name Kristin Meredith (born September 8, 1985), is a semi-retired wrestler who made her debut in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing. Before Paige took the title of "Villainous Diva," Meredith was one of the most villainous in the early 2000s. She has an impressive resume of people she has managed over the years, and is not afraid to flaunt her looks. In 1999, she debuted a gimmick where she would spank her opponents, usually with her hands, or a miniature nine-tails whip she hides in her shirt. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Valet and Women's Champion (1998) Meredith - using her real name at the name, Kristin - started her career in the WWF as the valet of Adam Tayeh and a member of Mr. McQuality's Elites. Her first real match took place at the Royal Rumble as she sided with DeLong in a match against Gemini and Adele to get revenge for them injurying Matt McQuality. They lost by disqualification when DeLong attacked them with a chair, not like the match meant much to her anyway. Any time Adam had a match, she was never too far behind to watch over him, and cheer him on. Meredith's real time to shine came on July 24th, 1998, on an episode of Friday Night Rare. She was scheduled to face Adele for the Women's Title, but she got a replacement in Heather Frederick. While they fought, she did commentary. Moments after Heather defeated Adele for the title, she handed it to Meredith as part of a deal they had made. Commissioner John Hawley didn't like the fact she pulled a stunt like that and put her in a triple threat match at the pay-per-view, Fully Loaded, against both Heather and Adele. Once again, Meredith did commentary rather than wrestle. As Heather was starting to lose, Meredith yells at her and ends up getting slapped. Her once employeed muscle threw her in the ring and got hit by Adele's finisher, the Whirlwind. Before she could be pinned, Heather hit Adele with her missile dropkick finisher and pinned her for the title. After her loss, Meredith went back to being Adam Tayeh's valet like she had done before. Managing Perfection (1999) Meredith was in shock - as was the rest of the world - when Adam Tayeh turned on McQuality to assist Gemini, Sean Bull, and Tedd Hawkins in their Resistance group. She swore she would make her former partner pay for this, and she did during an episode of Friday Night Rare in May. During an Intercontinental Title match between champion Adele and Adam, Meredith interrupted and brought out her new man, "The Perfect One" Jared Matulevich, who proceeded to attack Adam. Her ringside presence aided Jared in getting the Intercontinental Title at the May pay-per-view, Judgment Day. Even though he lost it back to her a month later at the King of the Ring event, Meredith continued to stay in Jared's corner through thick and thin. Impact Players (2000) Around the time of WrestleFest III, Meredith found herself siding with her two most hated rivals, Adam Tayeh and Adele, as they teamed with Jared to form the Impact Players. Though staying on as a valet, she managed to get another reign as Women's Champion by defeating Fluisa on June 2nd, courtesy of Ron Popeil and his stable RonCo. It was this night she debuted her Meredith Driver finisher. She would lose the title to RonCo. member, Heather Frederick, at the King of the Ring pay-per-view weeks later. It was during that match, she started her gimmick of spanking her opponent during, before, or after matches, either with her miniature cat-o-nine-tails, or with a weapon of some kind. After her loss, she went back to being a valet to the Impact Players as they grew in numbers with Paige, Mike Lazoen, Hades, and Travis Turnbull. She even participated in the Gauntlet Match against Kurt Angle at Summerslam, only to quickly lose to a wrestling style roll-up. She later assisted Jared overthrow Adam as leader of the Impact Players in December. Singles competition (2001) After the No Way Out pay-per-view in February 2001, Meredith was in for the shock of her life as the Impact Players betrayed her and kicked her out of the stable. To make matters worse for her, Jared replaced with Women's Champion, Catie, who had her dress like her and use her old theme. In retaliation, Meredith started to dress like Catie and use her theme. The two ladies battled it out at WrestleFest IV where Meredith got her third Women's Title after countering Catie's powerbomb finisher with a DDT. A month later at Backlash, she'd lose the title to the returning Russian Beauty Galina, before departing from the company. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Debut (August 2001) Meredith signed on to the EIWF as Jared Matulevich's manager. Before the first show, it was announced that the Hardcore Title match was changed from Jared against Madcow, to a triple threat match involving Meredith. She tried her hardest to weasel her way out of it, but owner Psycho wouldn't hear it. Though she did attempt to lay down for Jared to get him the win, this wasn't going to happen as Madcow picked up the victory. The Friday Night Fury before the August pay-per-view, War, Meredith and Jared welcomed Hades into their group, calling themselves the Perfect Event. However, they found themselves feuding with newcomers Scott Whiteman and Ivory. A match was made between Scott and Ivory against Hades and Meredith, since Jared was booked to face X-Pac and Krazy Kid for the Light Heavyweight Title. The stipulation was that if the Perfect Event lost, Meredith was to be driven through a table. Ivory got the win for the team by pinning Hades, so Scott had the honors of hitting his Whiteman Bomb finisher on Meredith through a table. Surprisingly, even though she had lost, Meredith got a Women's Title match against Christina Ittner the next night. Because of interference from Ivory, she lost. The following show, she was approached by newcomer "Stunning" Stevie Nelson. The young man had a strong infatuation with her, despite the fact she told him numerous times to back off. Even threats from Jared and Hades didn't phase him. She later shocked the federation a week later by turning on the Perfect Event to side with Stevie after he defeated them in a match. WWF Rebellion (September 2001) Before the month of September rolled around, Meredith revealed herself as a member of the new WWF Rebellion team by assisting Ivory and Fluisa in capturing Christina Ittner. She took part in the first WWF exclusive show against Fluisa for the vacant WWF Television Championship, which she lost. After Gemini Drake took full control over the Rebellion, Meredith was once again approached by Stevie. Only this time he had dropped his "Stunning" persona to that of a KISS Demon character. She allowed him to be in the Rebellion, only if he defeated EIWF Superstars to prove himself worthy. She also became the manager of Kroni>| - Brian Adams and Bryan Clark - as well. Around this time, Meredith found herself feuding with not only Christina Ittner, but Ministry of Darkness members Lita and Mahalia. The episode before the September pay-per-view, Uprising, she teamed with Ivory and Bodacia against the three EIWF ladies and got her first victory by pinning Lita. At Uprising, Meredith took part in a fatal-four way elimination match to determine the number one contender for the Women's Title. Aside from her, Lita, Mahahlia, and Stacy Keibler were present for it. Meredith managed to defeat Stacy, but was soon double teamed by both Ministry ladies into elimination. Feud with The Rock (October 2001) The WWF Rebellion soon faded away, since Psycho wanted to abandon the storyline. Meredith - with Stevie and Kroni>| - reunited with Jared and Hades as part of the new Natural Born Thrillers stable, also consisting of Shawn Stasiak and Mark Jindrak. She was briefly feuding with Hardy Boyz valet Rain. As soon as The Rock returned to the EIWF and attacked Madam Shoes, he bumped into Meredith in the back. He tried to use his star power to try to tell her what to do, but she told him he meant nothing in the company. Stevie arrived as The Rock walked away. Meredith convinced her man that he was trying to seduce her. He tried to attack him, but only got knocked out instead. In a fit of rage, The Rock chased after Meredith who sent her cohorts to deal with him. One-by-one, they fell prey to his wrath. With nowhere to run, Meredith was captured by the wrathful superstar and thrown into a raging river. Had Shoes not have stalked The Rock, she would've drowned. Shaken up by her near-death experience, Meredith demanded Psycho had The Rock arrested and fired for his attempted murder act. Of course, Psycho denied her plea and had her escorted out of her office. She began a campaign to have The Rock tried for his crimes, even managing to convince Rain and her team to help her. With the Hardyz, Test, Billy Kidman, Debra, Rain, and Cory backing her up, Meredith managed to get The Rock to confess to his crime. Because of this, Psycho had him arrested. The Rock didn't stay in jail long. He had returned and won the EIWF Title from the Ultimate Warrior. Knowing something like this would happen, Meredith hired X-Cutioner to take him out. Though her plot for revenge was thickening, she had one loose cog in her plan. She betrayed her partner, Stevie, and replaced him with Steven Richards. This act disgusted the very people she worked so hard to convince to assist her. Not wanting their help any longer, she had the Thrillers side with Shoes, X-Cutioner and his team, the New Bloods. Meredith accompanied her new comrades, along with supporter Diamond Dallas Page, to victory against The Rock, The Undertaker, and Chris Jericho in a six-person tag match. Feud with Stevie (November 2001) A week after her betrayal on Stevie, Meredith found herself on the receiving end of an ambush by him and his new partners, Scott Whiteman and Ivory. In a familiar set-up, Scott assisted Stevie slam her through a table. For weeks, Meredith had the Thrillers fight this new team, coining themselves The Nightmares, but they couldn't win. Finally, when Gemini and John Hawley reunited to reform the WWF Rebellion, Meredith assisted Scott and Ivory in betraying Stevie yet again. Stevie wanted redemption against the Rebellion for betraying him, so he challenged their WWF Champion, Shawn Michaels, at the November pay-per-view, Blood Bath. Since Gemini and John won creative control over their titles, they made it so that Meredith was the special guest referee. During the bout, Stevie countered a slap from her into a kiss. This distracted him long enough to get Sweet Chin Music from Shawn, and allowing Meredith to count the pin. Departure (January 2002) Meredith's last in-ring match saw her participate in a Multi-Diva Match for the Women's Title at the December pay-per-view, Final Countdown, which she lost. She would later depart the EIWF with most of the roster after Mahalia's shoot interview. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Meredith returned to the WWF as it reopened in January, and took part in a tournament for the vacant Women's Title. She made it to the finals against Fluisa, which she ended up losing. Throughout January up to March, she acted as a valet to Gemini Drake and D-Generation X, or as Ashley Sowinski's tag team partner. At WrestleFest V, she acted as special guest referee for the Women's Title match, which Ashley won. Afterward, she attacked her former friend and took the Women's Title with her. This was to instigate a feud between the two, as well as rekindle the old relationship between her and "Stunning" Stevie Nelson, but this storyline was cut short as new Vice President Angel Zoelzer stepped in. He forced Meredith to return the Women's Title and fired her on the spot. Meredith returned at the April pay-per-view, Whiplash, to assist Stevie in his hardcore match against Sully Godsmack. She stayed in singles competition until the company shut its doors again. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Debut and injury (February 2002) Meredith debuted in the XWF as Gemini's valet. She accompanied him during his match against Chris Jericho, but was inadvertently injuried during the contest. Feud with Stephanie McMahon (May-September 2002) Meredith returned three months later with one thing on her mind, revenge. She came to the ring - using Stephanie McMahon's "My Time" theme - calling out Chris Jericho for his crime against her. Instead, she got the one woman she idolized, not as a wrestler, but as a person in general, Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie berated her for being nothing more than a carbon copy of her, using not only her theme, entrance video, and mannerisms, but her entire personality. Hurt, shocked, and feeling betrayed by her idol, she revealed the trap she originally laid out for Jericho, the Natural Born Thrillers: Jared Matulevich, Shawn Stasiak, Mark Jindrak, and Steven Richards, along with Kroni>| - Brian Adams and Bryan Clark. By her orders, the men dropped Stephanie with their finishing maneuvers. Gemini questioned Meredith's actions, but she was too far gone into rage and grief to listen. She broke up with Gemini, and challenged him to put his XWF European Championship on the line against Jared at the May pay-per-view, Road to Nowhere. As the match came about, Gemini easily defeated his ex-girlfriend's hitman with the greatest of ease. Weeks later, the two reconciled their differences, and Gemini became the leader of the Thrillers. For weeks on end, Meredith relentlessly battled Stephanie in numerous one-on-one matches, but always came up short. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, how hard she fought, she couldn't win. In September, Meredith finally admitted to being a "Stephanie clone," and wanted to break away from that image. She debuted a new theme, "Golddust Woman" by Hole, and new personality. She got close to defeating Stephanie, but couldn't quite pull it off yet. Frustrated, she finally challenged Stephanie and her partner, Willow, for their Diva's Tag Team Championships. The two girls only mocked Meredith's chances, even going as far as to ask her who in their right mind would tag with her. Meredith easily found a partner in the debuting Fluisa. Together, the two managed to defeat Stephanie and Willow for their titles. This wasn't enough, Stephanie invoked her rematch clause at the pay-per-view, XWF In Your Face. Meredith decided to throw in an added stipulation: should Stephanie and Willow lose, the following will happen - Willow gets a Stink Face from Fluisa, and Stephanie gets put through a table. Meredith and Fluisa retained their titles, and managed to get Willow to get Stink Faced, but Stephanie managed to escape with Chris Jericho. Feud with the Nightmares (October-November 2002) With Stephanie behind her, and Fluisa suddenly disappearing, Meredith focused on trying to find a new holder for the Diva's Tag Team Titles. Around this time, Scott Whiteman and Ivory debuted as the Nightmares, and they had someone from Gemini's past with them. The two unveiled Jackie, Gemini's ex-girlfriend, who swore to make him pay for breaking up with her. Infuriated, Meredith and Mahalia attacked Jackie and Ivory night after night. This gave Meredith the idea of putting the other tag title on Gemini's sister. Together, they would defend their titles against Jackie and Ivory at the November pay-per-view, Eve of Destruction. During the match, Mahalia's boyfriend, Matt Hardy, interfered by trying to slide a chair to Mahalia, but Jackie grabbed it instead. Because of the chair shot to Mahalia, Meredith lost her tag titles, something she blames Matt for to this day. Pursuit of the Women's Title (December 2002-March 2003) Meredith was randomly selected to take part in a fatal-four way elimination match at the December pay-per-view, Survivor Games, against Skylar, Doris, and Vyxen, winner getting a Women's Title shot against Rain at a later date. During this contest, Meredith was eliminated first as Sklyar held onto her tights during a roll-up. Doris later pinned Skylar in a similar fashion, which Meredith mocked. The two were last seen chasing each other to the backstage area. Meredith chose to do valet work for January through February for Gemini as he feuded with Chris Jericho's new stable, the SyrKis. With WrestleMania II on the horizon, Women's Champion Vyxen wanted some competition. In a match against Madison and Reikon, Meredith managed to get this opportunity. Though she demonstrated great athletic prowess, even demonstrating new moves, Meredith couldn't quite get the win she wanted against Vyxen. Departure (June 2003) In June, Meredith sided with Gemini and Ted Guthrie as they prepared a feud against Raven and Christian, along with their new stable The Horror Show. After Steven Richards' surprising victory against CM Punk, Meredith was captured by both the Straight Edge Superstar and Justin Credible. Before the feud could go on, Gemini, Meredith, and a few others were let go of their contracts. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Meredith signed onto the short-lived IWF federation. Her main attraction was she participated in the Battle Royal for the Women's Title, which was won by Nora, and feuding with Shelbie. She was to team with Nora, Ayana, and Fluisa against Paige, Leah Cox, Shelbie, and Amber at the Survivor Games pay-per-view in November, but the company closed down before this could happen. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2009) 2004 During the 2004 run of the WWF, Meredith retained her role as Gemini's valet. During his feud with the Crack Waltzes - Tony Little, Ron Popeil, Martha Stewart, John Tobias, and Ted Turner - she was injured in a mixed tag match. She returned in time for Halloween Havoc against Martha, but lost after having her finisher countered into a tilt-a-whirl slam. 2005-2008 Meredith returned to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation in 2005, mainly working dark matches and house shows. Her first pay-per-view appearance was at the 2006 No Way Out in February, participating in a Diva Battle Royal for the Women's Title, which featured other veterans such as Paige, Christina Ittner, Fluisa, Ms. Gunkel, Ms. Wilham, Cindy Gudiwen, and Madam Shoes - and a long line of new faces: Gen, Jenna, Amber, Kendal, Bertha Butchwacker, Casey, Ara, and current champ Coco. Meredith wasn't able to succeed, being eliminated by Coco. Meredith went back to working dark matches and house shows until she was called up to compete in the main show for the December pay-per-view, Armageddon. She fought against both the champion Gen and her sister Amber, all dressed in Santa Claus attire. Meredith had the match in her hands until she and Amber collided head first against each other, allowing Gen to retain. Her biggest triumph in her run came on July 22, 2007 at the pay-per-view, Vengeance, where she challenge Paige for the Women's Title. She tried to hit her signature Deja Vu finisher, but Paige had it ready to be countered with her Paige Turner. She wasn't counting on Meredith to slip behind her and nail her with Gemini's old finisher, the Celestial Fire, for the three count, and her first Women's Title in five years. However, she would lose it on the August 7th edition of Monday Night Rare to Vivi. She got her rematch at Summerslam, with Paige included, in a losing effort. She appeared off and on afterward, at least competing at the 2007 Survivor Series against Cindy Gudwien, Vivi, and Amber for the title again, but lost. She was unsuccessful in becoming the first Ladies' Champion at the 2008 Armageddon, but she had a chance for redemption at the 2009 Royal Rumble. The big shot bigot, Fred Richmond, made sexist remarks about the Diva's Division, which got him the wrath of the entire ladies' locker room. She showed no mercy for him, as did the others. The match ended with all of them dog piling on top of him for a pin. She allowed her contract to expire no sooner after the event. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2013) Meredith has stated to return in the Special Episode of the History of the EIWF documentary. Somehow she has become the valet of the main antagonist Alejandro San La Muerte, and has become a shell of the woman she use to be. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Déjà Vu (Headscissors into a tornado DDThttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpWNqpDNXRs) - 2002-current *Meredith Driver (Jumping tornado DDThttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8ZOFEhsdMs) - 1999-2002 *Spank It! (spanking) - 1999-2004 *Pedigree (Double underhook facebusterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLkQLwUfkKA) - 1998-1999 - adopted from Adam Tayeh *Celestial Fire (Celestial Fire (Double arm chickenwing headlock slam or cobra clutch slam[4]) - (2004-2005) - used as a signature move - adopted from Gemini Drake Signature Moves *Hurricanrana *Bitch slap *Jumping reverse neckbreaker - adopted from Jared Matulevich *Diving crossbody *Snapmare takedown *DDT Wrestlers Managed *Adam Tayeh *DeLong *Heather Frederick *Jared Matulevich *Hades *Mike Lazoen *Travis Turnbull *Paige *Kroni>| (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) *Shawn Stasiak *Mark Jindrak *"Stunning" Stevie Nelson *Steven Richards *Brock Lesnar *Gemini Drake *Ahmed Johnson *X-Pac *Shawn Michaels *Kane *Ted Guthrie *Alejandro San La Muerte Nicknames *Queen Villainess *"Stephanie McMahon's #1 Fan" *"Stephanie McMahon clone" *Perfect Girlfriend *Spank Happy Diva Entrance Themes *"No Chance in Hell" by Peter Bursuker (1999) - WWF - as part of the Corporation *"Higher Brain Pattern" by Jim Johnston (1999) - WWF - as Adam Tayeh's manager *"Perfection" by Jim Johnston (1999) - WWF - as Jared Matulevich's manager *"My Time" by the D-X Band (2000-2001; 2002) - WWF/XWF *"Wildcat" by Jim Johnston (2001) - WWF - mocking Catie *"Natural Born Thrillers" by Jimmy Hart (2001) - EIWF *"Gold Dust Woman" by Hole (2002-2004) - XWF/IWF *"Going Under" by Evanescence (2004) - WWF *"Kroni>|" by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (2005-2009) - WWF - used in honor of Kroni>| *"Bem, Bem, Maria" by Gipsy Kings (2013) - EIWF - used as the valet of Alejandro San La Muerte Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Women's Championship - 4 times Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF Diva's Tag Team Championship - 2 times (1 w/Fluisa, 1 w/Mahalia) Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Villains Category:Fanfiction